snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Alysson Zookara
'Basics' Full Name: Alysson Zookara Nicknames: Al Age: 27 Date of Birth: July 24th, 2049 Place of Birth: City of Chelsea, Massachusetts Blood Status: Muggleborn Patronus: Munchkin Cat Relationship Status: Single Previous Occupation: Private Investigator, MLES Patrol Officer Current Position: MLES Hit Witch 'School' American Academy of Wizardry Years: 2060-2067 Strongest Subjects: Muggle Studies, CoMC Weakest Subjects: Flying, Herbology 'Family' Father: Adam Zookara (✝ March 2075) Mother: Bianca Zookara (née Maunard) (✝ March 2075) Brothers: Cooper Adam Zookara (born Feb. 2039), Jeremy Allan Zookara (born April 2040) 'Appearance' Height: 5'5´´ Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Hazel 'Personality' One of Alysson's personality traits is honesty which depending on whoever she is talking to can bring about positive and negative reactions. It's not that she lacks sensibilty, it's rather that she doesn't see any reason not to tell the truth, it was TRUE after all. Growing up with two older brothers, Alysson never had to prove herself worthy to be allowed to play with them, it was her who was in charge, always has been. Not in a 'I=princess, You=my minions' sort of way but she just was the one her brothers came to to ask for permission to go out to see a movie or something. And more often than not, Alysson even joined them. Her already bouncy, easily excited personality becomes even more extreme and apparent when she is inside a shop. Anykind of shop. She has problems choosing which items to buy and usually ends up buying everything. After an excessive year of shopping, Alysson was completely broke and Cooper and his wife made sure she stayed away from shops which worked out pretty well up until now. However, now that she is all on her own with nobody to look out, she can feel her 'addiction' coming back. Oh well. 'History' Born in Chelsea, Massachusetts, Alysson is the youngest of three children. With two very anti-animals brothers she soon had to help out on the farm they lived on while the 'twins' (aka her brothers, not really twins but they behaved like they were) were off to do other stuff. This, however, didn't bother her as a) unlike her siblings she loved animals and b) she now had a good reason to order her brothers around to make up for not helping her. Which she did a very good job at. The ordering around. Not in a bad way of course. Soon it turned out that Alysson seemed to be the only one who had control over her brothers and this hasn't changed even though they are now all fully grown adults. Unlike her brother Jeremy, Alysson showed signs of having magical abilites already very early at the age of 4 when she tried to get a box of chocolate-hearts off the top of refridgerator which was of course way out of her reach...and succeeded. Not without the box crashing onto the floor and spreading the chocolate hearts all across the kitchen of course but oh well. Which was how Bianca and Adam ended up having a second child going off to the American Academy of Wizardry, shortly after their son had graduated. After graduation Alysson joined her older brother Cooper in his Private Investigation Business. She couldn't have been happier for her oldest brother when he got married to his long-time girlfriend and one of Alysson's closest friends in July of 2070. At the same time her other brother seemed to have found the love of his life as well, which resulted in Jeremy completely isolating himself from the rest of the family. Alysson and Cooper's attempts to bring him back failed miserably and in her eyes it was only to be expected for the relationship to end badly. And it did. Surprised by Jeremy's sudden departure to Britain to start teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, Alysson made plans with her other brother to quit their business and go to Britain herself to make sure their brother was okay. Luckily, she managed to obtain a job in the British Ministry of Magic. again, to be continued...just making the page. :) Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Class of 2067 Category:Muggleborn Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches